


Hands

by EveryWordHandwritten



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Already on FF, DEAL WITH IT, Just moving my stuff here, M/M, but it's okay i fixed it, hands are actually really sexy, no longer in first person, this was in the first person and i cannot apologise enough for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryWordHandwritten/pseuds/EveryWordHandwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec focuses on Magnus' hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Hands, they could be a weapon. Something to kill with. Something to hurt with, and yet, there Magnus lay Alec's hand entwined in his. Hands, they could be used to caress. Something to hold with. Something to care with. Gripping and grasping, holding on for dear life. Tracing blue veins through papery thin skin on the palm of the man he adored. Clawing and scratching, in desperation. Looking for release, praying for mercy from the man he loved. Alec looked up and saw the golden-green eyes. They held nothing but love. No pity, no fear. Just pure honest love. Love that would last me a lifetime and more. He didn’t care about what Alec had done or who Alec had done or what Alec had said. He was just there and he was lovely. His room held the aura of an opium den, not dirty and grotty but smoky and comfortable. The incense burning in the corner of Magnus’ room was going to Alec's head. Was that its purpose? Alec found that he couldn't care at this point. Alec just wanted more everywhere.

“What’s wrong, love?” Magnus asked. His voice filled with concern and love. There it was again, love. It all boiled down to love. Love and hands, the building blocks of the world. Alec shook his head and raised his hips indicating my need for him. He smiled. Not a smirk or a Cheshire cat grin, but a smile. An innocent smile reserved for only Alec and only when they were alone. There was no glitter, or eyeliner or anything fake here. Just two men who needed each other deeply. Alec sighed, a deep breathy sigh. A content sigh. Magnus reached over and grabbed a now familiar bottle. A bottle that filled the pit of Alec's stomach with excitement and a deep, wanton longing. Alec looked up at the ceiling, a beautiful night sky scene complete with shooting stars and constellations; the benefits of having magic. The bottle spluttered, a pitiful coughing sound. And then Magnus was on him and surrounding him and overwhelming him. Perfection. His hair, long and silken, brushed against Alec's neck and upper body, leaving goosebumps and tickling his skin. He pulled Alec's face down to his for a slow, passionate kiss. Alec could feel him against his body, but not in him where he so desperately needed him.

Soon he was working one lone, long, lean finger in and out of me. Alec moaned, needing more, faster. So a second was added, alongside soft swearing from Magnus.  
“You are beautiful. Beautiful and perfect and mine” Alec could only mewl in agreement as Magnus hit that sweet spot that made Alec see stars upon stars.  
“Hurry Magnus. More.” Alec's voice was raspy with need. Broken and hitting notes Magnus wasn’t even aware existed. A third finger joined the first and second. Alec no longer noticed any pain, if there was any to be had, he just enjoyed the wonderful sense of fullness. Knowing that it was Magnus making him feel this way . He slowly lifted Alec up giving me shivers.  
“You okay baby?” He murmured. Alec nodded frantically; his movements becoming erratic and reckless already. 

Without warning he was there filling Alec up and giving him everything. Alec's sight turned hazy, were the stars he was looking at in his head or on the roof? Another thrust. ‘Okay then, those ones were definitely in my head.’ He thought. This was what love making was. Slow and lazy and so comfortable you didn’t know where you stopped and the other began. This was everything he had wanted from he was a little boy. To love and be loved in return. Wasn’t that in a film somewhere? And now it was getting hard to concentrate because Magnus was speeding up and the stars were turning into fireworks and his body was erupting into a pure state of so much feeling and friction that Alec was almost numb. Almost being key. Magnus kept kissing and biting and scratching whatever skin was available to him. 

They lay there in the afterglow. Clinging to each other. Breathing in each others scent. The incense was still burning. Alec felt slow and sluggish and happy; all he could smell was the cigarette that Magnus had lit up. Watching him take a drag would have done things to Alec but he was so exhausted and spent that he just admired the view. His hair caught the light and the light caught his frame and his frame was wrapped around Alec, who was feeling very smug. Although he believed he did have every right to feel smug now.

Hands. They are so underappreciated. They had the power to save a life and the power to take it away. Not that any of that mattered, because the most perfect hands in the world we wrapped around Alec; protecting him and shielding him from all the horrors and dangers in this world and every other world yet to be discovered. So, in the early morning light, Alec traced the purple-blue veins on the tanned palms of the man he loved as he lay down in his arms and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts


End file.
